


棋即我意，着于我心

by SherryTea



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryTea/pseuds/SherryTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一战背景，有天晚上Erik和Charles下棋玩起了输一个子脱一件衣服的游戏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	棋即我意，着于我心

“今天Sean的训练还顺利吗？”Erik在Charles对面坐下，问道。

灯光昏黄。壁炉虽无火，这地毯上却似乎升腾起缕缕暖意。

Charles一边把棋子码在黑白两色交缠的棋盘上，一边头也不抬地应着：“嗯。他已经几乎可以完全掌控飞行了。”

“Charles,”Erik叫住他，说话的语气隐隐透漏着调笑的意味，“你穿得像一只小熊。”

Charles的穿着是有些异常。明明在暖和的室内，他却穿着大衣甚至松松地围着一条棕灰色的围巾。

“你可别笑我，”读心者一挑眉忽略了对面人的嘲笑。“是你说要玩输一个子脱一件衣服的。”

“你看起来，自信得很。”Charles上下扫了一眼，Erik只比平时待在宅子里时多穿了一件皮夹克，依然穿着该死地好看的黑色高领针织衫。

“大不了把自己再赔给你就是了。”Erik清了清嗓子，“上回是你赢的，你先开局。”

“卒至D4。”棋子落在冰冷的棋盘上，碰撞出清脆冰冷的声响。

“The game is on,my friend.”

 

“相至C3。”黑色的棋子耀武扬威一般踢倒了白色的马，造就了今晚第一起无血的杀戮。它表面反射出的光就如拿着它的主人一般，冷而狡黠。“Charles，你的马被我吃了。”

“愿赌服输。”Charles不以为然地笑了笑，伸手扯下挂在脖子上的围巾。“卒至C3。到你了，Erik。”

磁控者也只是耸耸肩，脱下外套扔在一旁。

毕竟才刚刚开始。

游戏——还长着呢。

“马至E4。Hank跟Raven和好了吗？”

“车至C1。好像没有，我看他们之间，似乎难以达成一致。”

陈旧的钟自顾自地迈步，丝毫不为这博弈驻足，只是缄默着与细尘共舞。棋子与棋子碰撞，棋子与棋盘摩擦。一步一着，双方都互不让步。

“马至F5。”Erik抬眼飞快地瞟了一眼棋盘那端的对手，目光却害怕似的，不敢在他身上多停留一分一毫。只怕自己会沉溺其中，继而泄露心迹，一败涂地。

Charles此时上身只穿着一件薄薄的浅色衬衫，在灯光下显得尤为透明。而他坦然地脱去了外裤，两条腿就这样暴露在空气中。

他微皱着眉，不自觉地撅起嘴，水蓝的眼睛紧盯着棋局，丝毫没有注意到Erik正近乎贪婪地看着思考入神的自己。“Well，相至F5。你也跟我一样了，Erik。”他勾起唇角，接近鲜红的唇瓣在暖黄色的灯光里显出了几分温柔，在Erik视线里晃着，招摇着，撩拨着他的心绪。

“Erik？”

“什么？抱歉，我走神了。该我下了？”

“是的。以及，该你脱了。”他指间握着一个小巧的黑色棋子，与他白皙的皮肤形成对比，更显得他的手指像初雪一样白。

Erik选择脱下上身的高领衫，理了理脱衣服时被弄乱的头发就继续凝神思考。

可他发现自己几乎无法思考。

Charles光裸的大腿，他衬衫下摆无法全部遮住的白色内裤，他那被润湿的嘴唇，他令人迷醉的蓝色眼睛。在这些诱惑面前，Erik完全无法思考。

尤其是——尤其是他烦躁地抬头，发现Charles正盯着自己的腹肌时。

这场游戏，看来是进行不下去了。Erik勾起唇角。

 

他站起身，挥手移开棋盘，在对面人诧异的眼神中踩过掉落一地的衣裤，弯腰把手撑在椅子的扶手上，把Charles困在自己的双臂之间。

Charles下意识地移开视线，避免与Erik产生尴尬的眼神交流，却瞥见他因重心前移而更加明显的肌肉和被灯光轻抚的小臂线条，不由得向Erik裸着的上身看去。

他的腹肌由于光影的描绘而变得更加性感，人鱼线从腰腹一直诱人地延伸，延伸到Charles的视线所不能触碰到的地方。

“Charles，”Erik开口唤道，声音低沉沙哑得不像话，“你咽口水了。”

Charles依旧低垂着眼帘，纤长睫毛在他的脸上投下一片阴影。

明明前一分钟，他们在下棋，以朋友的身份。而现在看来，这层界限，怕是将要不复存在了。

“你知道接下来会发生什么。”

“我知道。”Charles飞快地回答着，紧紧抓着扶手，似乎要把那可怜的木头捏碎。“你……你明明知道，这不应该发生。”他的声音渐渐低下去，许是心虚，许是羞耻。

“为什么不应该？”Erik伸手摸上Charles的脸颊，挑起他的下巴迫使他用那醉人的蓝眼看着自己，好像这样就能看到他的心意一样。“你明明也是喜欢我的。”

Charles自然是注意到了他话中所强调的那个字。

也。

一股压抑的欣喜从某个不知名的地方窜上心头，把Charles脑中名为理智的那一根弦斩断。

这样的感觉不是第一次出现。

Charles在Erik吻上来的时候迷迷糊糊地想起一些片段。

Erik含住他的舌尖浅浅吮吸着，他衬衫的纽扣被逐一解开，胸膛接触到空气的那一刻他的乳头变硬挺立。

在一个安静的早晨，Charles伸手想要拿糖罐时与Erik的手碰在一起。他迅速想要收回，手却被Erik捉住，包在他宽厚的手掌中。

Charles在Erik含住他乳尖时轻哼出声，却禁不住弓起背去迎合。

那天Charles兴许是有些疲累，看书时倚在书桌旁陷入瞌睡。迷迷糊糊中被人抱到床上，只模糊地记得一双浅绿色的眼睛，和一个落在额角，浅得如蝴蝶振翅的吻。

“不许心不在焉。”Erik示威一般一口咬住他的乳首，Charles尖叫之余，也因他近乎撒娇又有几分埋怨的语气而轻笑出声。

Erik正欲进行下一步，却被Charles叫了停。

“去我卧室，那里有我们需要的东西。”他挡下伸向他裆间的手，忍着逐渐焚至心头的欲望，“况且这房子里不止我们二人，有些事还是回房间做比较好。”

回房间的路上Erik总是不安分，到最后干脆把Charles拦腰抱起，与他唇舌交缠。

关上了门两人就开始剥对方身上为数不多的衣裤，等到了床上，他们都已赤裸。

Erik俯身再度吻住Charles，舌头霸道地在他口中搅动、掠夺，这个吻越来越激烈，到最后沦为撕咬，成为二人之间的又一次博弈。

“右手边床头柜第一个抽屉。”Charles喘着气，语速快到差点咬到舌头。他挺起胯部，被前液打湿的性器和Erik的撞在一起，难耐地摩擦着。

冰凉的润滑液被Erik的手指推进Charles火热的甬道，冰与火交织碰撞繁生出名为情欲的恶魔，它进攻、撕咬、吞噬，最后把他们二人都卷入万劫不复之地。把他们曾经堪堪维持的隔阂连同理智都烧噬殆尽。

他们都有些心急，急着要把眼前所眷恋的面孔烙刻入心。他们都急着要拥有面前这个深情的爱人。所以他们视线交缠，直直地注视对方浅澈的眼睛一直看到他心底。

Erik捞起Charles的双腿，将自己套上套子涂满润滑的阴茎对准他的穴口，挺动胯部顶进他的身体。

Charles拧起眉毛承受着被打开的痛苦。这样深的痛楚让他得以感受得到眼前的爱人，得以昭示自己的存在，爱的存在。

Erik完全进入时俯身亲吻Charles眼角的残泪作为安抚，紧接着握着他的腰在他体内一次次地抽插。

肉体快节奏的碰撞声混着粘腻的水声传到Charles耳边，似乎是在引诱他放开紧咬着的手腕，把自己的呻吟一同加入这淫靡的乐章。

于是他照做了。他清朗的嗓音从喉咙口流进Erik的耳朵里，那一声高过一声的呻吟对他来说无疑是一种鼓励。

他便抬高Charles手感极好的臀部，变化着角度狠狠戳刺。在顶弄到某一个点的时候，Charles的身体猛地僵硬，他的脚趾也因快感而蜷缩。

“啊——Erik——那儿……”他瞪着失焦的蓝眼睛，嘴里胡乱地喊着Erik的名字，指尖深深陷进他的肩头。

“就是这儿，对吗Charles？你喜欢我这样操你吗？你喜欢我碾过这里吗？嗯？”Erik把Charles翻过身来俯身把他压在身下，从背后再次深深地进入，狠狠地抽插，每一次都精准地撞在Charles的前列腺点。

而Charles早已被潮水般的快感席卷，他无意识地尖叫着，来不及咽下的唾液沾湿他的红唇，顺着他的下巴流下。

磁控者微眯了眯眼睛，双手分开他的臀瓣更加快速地顶弄，感受身下人紧致温暖的内壁吸着他的阴茎。

他一低头就可以看到硬物一次次分开他的身体，退出时又带出粉红色的嫩肉和透明的肠液。Charles的发梢随着抽插的节奏小幅度地抖动着，让Erik忍不住低头亲吻他被汗水打湿的头发。

他的挚友，优雅而聪明绝顶的Charles，如今却淫荡地扭动身体迎合他的操弄，在他身下面色潮红地喘息呻吟。

“你好美……Charles，你真该看看你被我操的样子，美极了。”Erik说道，“进入我的大脑，看看你自己，有多淫荡。”

Charles鬼使神差地照做了。他潜入Erik的大脑，通过他的眼睛看到了自己。他双眼失焦，被打湿的头发乱糟糟地黏在额前。而那为学生解答问题，给同伴提供建议的嘴，如今却不断地吐出浪叫。

这样的画面让Charles羞耻极了，可快感却只增不减。

“啊……Erik——我想，我想我……我要到了……”Charles弓起了背，紧紧抓着身下一团糟的床单。

Erik闻言用前端狠狠地碾过他的那个点，Charles很快达到了顶峰，精液把乱糟糟的床单弄得更加糟糕。

Erik经受不住Charles高潮过后内壁的紧致，几次冲刺后也趴在他背上缴械。

“哦my friend，你把我的床单弄得糟糕透了。”Charles喘着气埋怨道。

“不，Charles，”他回答，“是我们把床单弄得糟糕透了。”

沉默片刻，读心者突然哑着嗓子发问：“你会杀了他吗？我是说，Shaw。”

Erik没出声，过了一会起身抱着Charles去清洗。

Charles没再问他。

这一夜也没再有别的谈话。只有沉默，和相拥时交缠的心跳声。

 

第二天早晨Erik搂着一头乱毛迷迷糊糊的Charles从卧室里出来的时候被Sean撞见了。这可怜的孩子一下子就明白发生了什么，小心脏受到了打击尖叫出声，整个房子的人都被这尖叫声折腾得把昨天的晚饭吐了出来。

Charles非常坚决地对Sean说这不是孕吐，整个房子的人都吐了你凭什么说我是孕吐。

大清早走霉运的小卷毛迫于抵在脖子上的餐刀，把那句“因为只有你被上了”咽回了肚子里。

 

今天的宅子，喜闻乐见地一片呕吐物啊。（不）

今天的宅子，喜闻乐见地没人想洗床单啊。（老万这活你不干谁干）

今天的小教授，喜闻乐见地扶着腰啊。（Raven对于自己哥哥是下面那个表示十分气……赞同。）

住在教授隔壁的Hank表示，我能换个房间睡吗？

 

 

再次坐在棋局两端面对面的时候，Erik成了万磁王，而Charles也不再是小教授。他们已无暇也无心玩那幼稚的游戏，身上的衣物一件没少。

被丢在一旁下到一半的棋局，谁管呢，反正没人记得了。

 

多年后万磁王想起，那一夜甚至于以后，谁都没提过“我爱你”，却又十分清楚彼此爱着对方的事实。他想，如果X教授说他爱他，自己还会不会把体育场扔下去？

 

万磁王自己也不知道，还有谁会知道呢。

 

***FIN***


End file.
